Under A Full Moon
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Meikai is a young sorcerer, with his two familiars' Old and Tatsumiya, he is sent on a "favor" of the Sea King to inspect a shady woman but when Meikai goes there he isn't prepared for who he truly meets, He's torn between telling the Sea King about this woman but also keeping her to himself. What decision will he have to make? (This is all set BEFORE Wadanohara is born!)
1. Chapter 1

**_My first ever Wadanohara and The Great Blue Sea fanfiction! I'm happy to write this right now, I have had this thought since I read the wiki and I'll say this now. I know the wiki said Meikai's wife had a description possibly of The Moon, but she's going to have a human figure in this fanfiction and I'll give her one because I just feel that she should have one too cx! Oh and one more little babble but I have Old and Tatsumiya paired together because I just see them together the most ^^. It's a bit weird sounding but enjoy this new story!_**

* * *

When the sun hit his face he rolled over in his bed, his hair falling into his face and he pulled his blankets up to cover his head. He didn't want to get up today. He felt hands resting on his side and shook him hard but he just curled up a little bit and groaned softly before rolling the opposite way again and kept his face buried in his pillow and he heard an angry sigh. Then, without warning, his blankets were ripped away from him and he gasped loudly, his eyes popping open and he jerked his head up to see a very irritated shark looking at him. Old. He sighed moving a hand through his messed up brown hair and looked at Old with tired gray eyes.

"What do you want Old?" Meikai sighed out as he shut his eyes again and let his head flop to the side and he opened his eyes halfway again to look at the irritated familiar.

"You're sleeping in. _Again_." Old bit out as he looked at Meikai, feeling a twinge of guilt hit him but he pushed it down and crossed his arms tight across his chest and Meikai sighed out gently again.

"Fine fine. I'll get up. I assume Tatsumiya is awake then?" The sorcerer said as he looked at the familiar and the shark actually blushed just a tiny bit. He always thought he liked Tatsumiya, it was rather. . cute to see the two familiars together in such a way if they were to be together.

"Yes she is." Old replied in a gruff tone, blushing a little more at the way Meikai smirked and he was dashing out of their in a blink of an eye. Meikai chuckled as he swung his feet over the side of his bed and stood up then stretched his arms up over his head and blew out a breath through his nose as he stretched a bit more, his muscles aching and trembling gently with the action.

He then let his arms drop and he walked to his closet and pulled his clothes on quickly and pulled his shoes on then placed the hat onto his head. He paused in front of the mirror taking in his appearance, appreciating how the dark blue fabric looked and the way the hat rested comfortably on his head and the crescent moon stood out bright and bold in such a way that he smiled a bit. He was born to be a part of this sea and the protector of it and he honestly loved every moment of it. He walked to his door with the floor creaking just a tiny bit and he walked downstairs to see Tatsumiya and Old sitting rather close to one another on the couch only to move apart with a blush as Meikai grinned.

"Well gooood morning~" Meikai said in a rather cooing voice as he smirked widely at Old's blush and Tatsumiya cleared her throat delicately.

"L-Lord Meikai, the Sea God wants to speak to you today." Tatsumiya said in a trembling voice, obviously one with nerves and he grinnned a little more before sighing and raised his arms up over his head and behind his his head in an instant and under his hat safely.

"I see I see." Meikai sighed out as he shut his eyes once, the sun warming the room and his face gently then he opened his eyes again and dropped his arms. "I shall go see what the Princess needs, I'll see you both later."

"Wait Lord Meikai! Don't you want us to come with you?" Tatsumiya asked quickly, her gold eyes wide as she looked at him and even Old stared at him with his grayish-blue eyes and he just sighed out then smiled bright.

"I'll be alright Tatsumiya! Trust me, I'll be completely fine, I'm sure the Sea God won't jump me for no reason!" He forced a laugh with those words but he grinned naturally. This was his home, he served the Sea God, he did his biding, he _lived_ here with the others. He wouldn't be forced out for no reason but even so his heart clenched tight with nerves and an unrational fear.

"Even so you should have your familiars' with you!" Tatsumiya insisted, her eyes holding a begging look for him to understand and reconsider but he shook his head gently and met her gaze.

"I'm sure you'd rather be alone with Old." Meikai said which made Tatsumiya blush all the way to her hair line and Old had let out a weird growl but it wasn't angry and he laughed. "I can handle this on my own. I'll see you both latterr~!" He said cheerfully before leaving the house quick.

He walked down the street sighing to himself, losing his smile as his eye lids lowered a bit as the sun warmed him but he felt. . .cold? Lonely? He sighed which stirred a little hair in front of his face as his eyes lowered a little more and he shut his eyes briefly once before opening them and looked at the sky while holding his hat. The sun was bright as usual but even through the long distance to the sky he could see it through the water and it was beauitful today.

He saw a familiar flash of pink and Cherryblood came walking down the street towards him. He was the same age as Meikai which was nineteen, his hair was shaggy looking but his eyes held a dangerous, shifty look and his clotehs were just a touch baggy but not by much. Though he was considered a bad boy he and Meikai talked and walked a lot at times and Meikai actually enjoyed it surprisingly. He and Cherryblood were supposed to be opposites yet he was just like the shrimp.

"Hey Cherryblood." Meikai said as Cherryblood turned and began to fall into step with him and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Hi, Meikai. What have you been up too lately?" Cherryblood asked as he looked at Meikai out of the corner of his eye and the sorcerer sighed out gently.

"Not a lot, just little jobs is all. I'm on my way to talk to the Sea King actually." He replied as they walked, the little sign that said "Sea Castle" appeared and he looked at Cherryblood again. He seemed. . . off. "Anything wrong with you?"

". . . .Kind of." Cherryblood replied finally as he moved a hand through his hair gently and he looked at the sorcerer.

"What kind of problem is it?" Meikai finally asked and he turned his head to face his friend fully and the pink haired male sighed out gently letting his head fall back and Meikai noticed his antenna touched the man's lower back.

"Girls. I like this one girl but it's too strange to be around her; she's such a good girl." Cherryblood sighed out as if pained by it as they began to walk down the path that would lead to the castle.

"I see. Well if you really like her just try talking to her then." Meiki replied as he scratched his cheek and Cherryblood just sighed again then shook his head lightly.

"She already knows who I am though. What I'm like." Cherryblood sighed as they slowly walked but found themselves at the front of the castle and he looked at the sorcerer who looked back at him. "I appreciate you talking with me so much, Meikai."

"Well I appreciate you coming to talk with me, Cherryblood." Meikai replied with a smile and then turned to push the door open as Cherryblood walked away.

He blew out a soft breath as he stepped inside the castle then walked to the stairs, hating that he couldn't just flash up the floors and began to climb up the stairs slowly, wanting to move quicker which he finally did with a huff of his breath and he grimaced gently to hismelf. He was on the fourth flight of stairs feeling just a bit winded as he bent over resting his hands on his knees shutting his eyes lightly.

He wasn't out of shape, it was just that he had been going up stairs after stairs, turning and turning up them that it was making him winded and dizzy. He forced himself up straight as he swiped his hand across his forehead than bolted up the last stair case and sighed out a breath relieved that he finally made it and he pushed his hair out of his face and fixed his hat then began pushing the sliding doors open, walking through the empty space then opening the second set of doors walked forward pushed open the third set of doors.

Then again he walked across to the fourth set of the doors, pushed them open and sucked in a breath then let it out slowly. He walked forward slowly, his hands swinging by his sides gently a bit as he drew one breath in again and let it out again as he opened the door as he walked into the room and he looked at the Sea God who looked back ath im evenly, his two daughters resting by his sides and Meikai looked at him evenly.

"Meikai, I have a favor to ask of you." The Sea God said as he looked at the sorcerer who stood up just a bit straighter, his shoulders squared slightly.

"Yes what is it?" Meikai asked in a tone that sounded like he was ready to accept whatever this favor may be.

"There's been whispers of a strange woman. On Star Isle, when the moon is full, they are claiming to see a strange woman there, she's constantly there and I want you to go there tonight to speak to this woman. I want to make sure she is of no threat to this kingdom." The Sea God said as he looked at Meikai who blew out a breath then nodded gently.

"I will do this for you, Your Highness." Meikai said slowly as he bowed gently and the Sea God nodded gently.

"I shall expect a report from you, Sorcerer Meikai." The Sea God said once more before Meikai walked out of the room slowly at the dismissal and he shut the door behind him and sighed gently as his eyes fluttered shut.

He wanted to get this favor done but he would need Tatsumiya and Old to go with him but. . .He frowned a bit opening his eyes gently as he walked forward to the stairs again and his brows pulled together tight.

He didn't want to get in between them surprisingly. He'd go alone, meet this woman and see if she posed a threat. He began going down the stairs, his steps loud and bold sounding almost in the emptiness of the castle and he scratched the back of his hand gently as he walked down the seemed like everyone around him was finding a love interest and here he was single as ever and not getting any younger, his mind set on work and spells and teaching Tatsumiya. He finally got to the ground floor and pushed the front doors open then shut them as he sighed and just as he turned around he saw Tatsumiya and Old standing there staring at him intently and he jolted almost violently.

"Gosh don't do that!" Meikai snapped pressing a hand to his chest as his heart threatened to pound out of his chest and he leaned against the sea castles doors gently.

"We apologize, Lord Meikai." Tatsumiya said genuinely as she stepped forward and he realized her hand was tucked into Old's in a way that he felt envious for. He sighed gently as he looked at the sky wishing night would come and the feeling made him jerk a bit as his eyes widened a touch at the sudden ache for night. He loved the day, very much, but he loved the night just as deeply but for some reason right now he ached and longed for night to come so he could get this little "favor" out of the way.

"It's fine." Meikai muttered as he all but marched past the little couple, their expressions of shock hitting him in the chest but he couldn't be around them, not when he felt so bitter and so irritated at being alone. He could always go to the Witch Realm but. . . He sighed knowing that wasn't an option.

"Lord Meikai are you alright?" Tatsumiya asked as she and Old shadowed his steps but he just ignored her question. He hated being like this, hated it so much but he had to or else he would snap at her.

"Meikai you could give an answer you know." Old said rather snidely and he sighed through his nose for the millionth time.

"I'm fine. I'm alright." He said slowly through his clenched teeth as he looked at his two familiars. "I'm flashing home, I need to be alone and think." He said again as he looked at them and without waiting for a response he seemed to just disappear immediately.

Tatsumiya and Old stood there looking a bit confused at the sudden disappearance but as Meikai appeared in front of his home and reached the front door he pushed it open and shut it gently walking upstairs to his room shutting the bedroom door gently behind him and took his hat off walking to his bed. He had so much to do but right then he just wanted sleep and as he laid on his bed it was like sleep wanted nothing to do with him, not at all and as the sun was inching lower in the sky he sighed then yawned out softly sitting up again.

His gray eyes were dark with tiredness and his hair was a bit messed up but as he rubbed his eyes he felt more energized to get up, to go and get the "favor" out of the way and so, reluctantly, he climbed out of bed forgetting his hat not wanting to bother with it and he walked to his door, pulled it open, then walked down the hall and stairs quickly. He entered the living room looking at Tatsumiya and Old then forced a soft little smile.

"Anyone up for going on a little favor by the Sea King himself?" Meikai asked with a soft joking tone but as his two familiars looked at him he knew the answer was yes. It was always going to be yes.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was just beginning to go down when Meikai, Tatsumiya and Old were getting on their small but decent boat. The sun was turning a dark red with beautiful shades of orange that made Meikai love the ocean and hte way it's water reflected the sunlight rather beautifully and he sighed with happiness as he leaned against the side of the boat whiel Old and Tatsumiya began to talk to the guards that-well guarded the entrance to the Sea Kingdom and before long the were walking up to him and he straightened up away from boat as he watched them come closer and he smiled. He still felt incredibly tired but he was just prepared to get this over with and tell the Sea King that this was all for nothing and that it was no harm to the kingdom then continue on with life as he knew it.

"So, we all set to go?" Meikai asked with a raise of his dark brow and Tatsumiya smiled at him very gently as Old too her hand-er well limb.

"Yes we're all ready to go." Tatsumiya replied with a smile and they all climbed onto the boat and with a small lurch and they were setting off towards Star Island.

He stayed in his spot, his hair ruffling softly as they sailed along the bumpy water but it was all the more relaxing to Meikai as they moved along and he smiled in relaxation as the waters pushed them forward. It was something about the warmish cool air that brushed across Meikai's face, the way the boat would sway, bump along the water in a way it soothed him, the way the salty scent of hte sea would fill his nose, the dark blue of the water would fill his vision and the sound of it moving along was just. . . something else that was completely amazing.

He smiled gently to hismelf as they moved forward, the soft voices of Tatsumiya and Old were just barely audible, Meikai closed his eyes allowing the sensations to over take him and he he smiled gently loving the sensations that screamed "home" to him and he opened his eyes slowly, the sunlight growing dim and he wondered faintly how long they'd been going along but then again the afternoon time-er, two in the afternoon to be specific- the sun tended to go down faster as it made it's decent in the sky and though Meikai had no qualms or any worries he began to wonder just faintly who this woman was and what exactly she was capable of, if she was a threat or just a simple woman. Meikai furrowed his brow softly before the water began to get loitered with stars that his heart suspiciously lurched in his chest. Huh, weird.

"Tatsumiya! Old! Get ready to pull into the dock!" Meikai shouted out as he looked over his shoulder and he heard muffled replies and smirked. Those two were both so cute sometimes that Meikai planned mentally to give them a little more hell like he did earlier.

He was grateful to know that they actually heard him when they turned into the island and docked thankfully. He was the first one off practically and was running down the dock and across the sand leaving Old and Tatsumiya behind but he needed to get to the peak of the island. His eyes flickered up to the sky seeing the moon was already coming out so maybe the woman would be there already.

She had to be. He ran up the path quickly, his cape he normally wore fluttered behind him and his brow hair fell into his face a couple times as he heard Tatsumiya calling for him but he felt utterly compelled just to get to the peak and sea this woman. He finally caught sight of the crescent moon shaped tree and when he got there he stumbled slightly then bent over bracing his hands on his knees sucking in breathes before straightening up as he walked forward to the tree pressing his palm to the rough bark when he heard soft little swishes of feet against the grass the surrounded the trees and he blew out a soft little breath.

"Who're you?" A soft, sweet musical flowed over to him and his heart stuttered in his chest and he turned his head just a little bit. That certainly wasn't Tatsumiya.

"I am Meikai the Sorcerer. Who are you?" He asked still not looking fully at the owner of the sweet voice and he braced his hands against the tree lightly before pushing away from it.

"I'm no one of important, Sorcerer. Can I ask you what has brought you to this Isle?" The woman asked as she walked a little closer and Meikai turned around only to have his breath get caught in his throat. The woman that was walking-no it was more like FLOATING- to him was utterly, heartbreakingly beautiful in every way shape or form that beauty could come in. Her hair was so long it looked like it had no end as it flowed from her scalp, the color a beautiful white color but in the setting sunlight he could see it wasn't just white but had soft undertones almost of blonde but it was all faint her lips were full and perfect. Her eyes however, those eyes just sucked Meikai right in. They were a very soft yellow color like that of the moon and they were so beautiful and alluring that the words that went through Meikai's mind seemed to just disappear.

"I. . I um, I am here because, er, people have been seeing you, uh, around here." Meikai stuttered out feeling a blush crawl up and pool into his cheeks as he looked at the woman who giggled, the noise beautiful like music, her hand covering her lips gently to hide the pulling of her lips gently.

"Very good language, Meikai the Sorcerer." The woman replied to him giggling softly as she grinned behind her hand and he felt the corner of his lips gently.

"Well thank you. . .uh, what's your name?" He asked raising his brow softly the blush scorching his face hotly making him wish he had his hat to hide his face and his blush only got hotter as she smiled at him sweetly.

"My name- hm I have had many names, but you can call me Amaris." The woman-Amaris replied smiling sweetly and lightly at him making him blush and he smiled at her.

"Well then you can just call me Meikai, no Sorcerer Meikai or as my familiars' call me-Lord Meikai. I'll just call you Amaris and you call me Meikai." Meikai said then blushed at how stupid it sounded but Amaris smiled at him, her lips pulling into a bright smile like that of the moon itself and it made his heart stutter lightly again.

"Okay. It's a deal then." Amaris said smiling as she walked forward and stood in front of him, her soft yellow eyes boring into him but in a strangely pleasant way.

Every cell in his body cried out for her, his heart stuttered and even beat differently just for her, his eyes wanted to drink her in, his hands wanted to reach out and touch her soft, silky looking cheek just to see if she was honestly real. And he was feeling this just in five seconds of seeing her and he knew then that his morals, his goals and loyalties shifted to her soley and it honestly scared him but he knew this woman had his heart, had him wrapped around her delicate looking finger in just the moment she spoke. He wondered if this was what Cherryblood felt when he was talking about that girl he'd met and then dismissed the thought, knowing nothing could possibly compare to how potent this was before he felt bad. Of course something could feel this potent though it was rare and new to Meikai.

"It's a deal." Meikai replied grinning at her feeling his cheeks burning still but when she lifted her hand extending her pinky he lifted his own hand and wrapped his pinky around hers only to recieve a small shock go through him.

"So why are you here, Meikai?" She asked tilting her head gracefully and he smiled sheepishly at her before she climbed up into the crescent shaped moon tree and sat on a branch then held her hand out for his and he took it climbing right up next to her and smiled at her gently.

"Well, the Sea King wanted me to come and-well see if you'd be a threat or something stupid like that to the kingdom." Meikai felt embarrassed and stupid saying that as he blushed but Amaris just smiled at him making a soft "Ahh" noise.

"I see. Well I don't look like a threat do I?" She asked raising a pale row but smiled at him and he chuckled looking at this beautiful creature right in front of him and he felt his heart stuttering continuously.

"No you don't but you never know. Beautiful women do have devious minds." He joked but then his blush seemed to jump up-oh, you know a few thousand degrees and he was sure his entire face, even the tips of his ears, were a bright red.

"Oh? You think I'm beautiful do you?" She jokingly said but a very soft blush crossed over her cheeks.

"I-I didn't mean it that way! I mean not that you're not beautiful but that all beautiful women, like you are-Oh god I'm not making this better am I?" Meikai babbled blushing hotter and hotter if possible as he looked at Amaris who just smiled at him chuckling lightly.

"No no, it's rather. . cute seeing you so flustered. Tell me where do you think your familiars' are right now?" Amaris asked tilting her head again and he could have scream to the Heavens in thankfulness for a subject change.

"I'm not sure they were right behind me. They might be kissing or something." Meikai chuckled out feeling the blush go down in intensity slightly.

"Oh really? Well the must be a very cute couple." Amaris said a bit distractedly as the sun began to sink a little lower, the horizon seeming to devour the light slowl as the sky became slightly darker and a few tiny stars stood out in the darkening sky.

"I would guess they are." He found himself not wanting to talk about Tatsumiya and Old, wanting to talk about her and solely her strange as it was. "So why do you come here all the time?"

"Well. . the night is the only time that I CAN come out. Or well, full moons." She shrugged her shoulders lightly blushing slightly as she said it making Meikai curious.

"How come?" He asked tilting his own head a bit as he stared at her and she seemed to blush a little more and the color was like roses against her skin.

"I. . can't exactly explain that. But can I ask you something?" She said sliding those beautiful eyes to him and he felt his heart stutter again for maybe the millionth time.

"Sure why not." He replied shrugging softly but Amaris blushed deepl making her cheeks look beautifully dark in a way that made his fingers want to reach out and touch her burning cheek.

"Can. . you stay here with me? For the night to talk? Many people see me but become frightened and run away but you aren't like others so would you like to stay and talk?" She asked blushing fiercely as he eyes settled on his and he felt his stomach tighten with the flutters of his heart as he looked at this woman. He honestly felt like he would do anything for her and seeing her look so vulnerable and sweet he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Of course I will. I just hope you won't get bored with." He joked grinning at her lightly and she laughed out so suddenly the sound like bells and he felt his blush burning a little more as she smiled widely.

"I don't think I'll be getting bored with you any time soon." Amaris replied smiling widely at him and he smiled right back as he settled himself in right next to her. The conversation started off slowly and easily but within just a couple of minutes Meikai felt like a different person, like he hd no familiars' calling for him or even a kingdom to go back too. All there was was him and Amaris and nothing else. 


End file.
